


小可怜被抓走拍小片片了

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Kudos: 34





	小可怜被抓走拍小片片了

他是在回家路上被带走的。  
一切都是算计好的，他被喂了药送到床上，面对着漆黑的镜头和男人可怕的下体无措的像是掉进了深渊，哭的满脸泪水还是被掰开屁股进入。一次又一次巨大的阴茎摩擦着柔软的穴口，直到红肿麻木。

屋子里很热，他的身体也很热，不停的兴奋、高潮，再兴奋、再高潮，身体内部最敏感的腺体被不断研磨撞击，疲软的性器在多次的射精后感到刺痛，浓稠的腺液逐渐稀薄却源源不断的从性器头部流出，紧绷的腹部酸软到胀痛，可即便如此身体还是乐此不疲的兴奋着，药物让他渴望着快感，让他变成欲望的奴隶。有很长一段时间他甚至开始耳鸣，臌胀的耳膜像是蒙上了一层布，他听不清男人们在交谈什么，他只知道自己被完全打开暴露在镜头之下。

他被男人抱在怀里，膝弯架在男人粗壮的手臂上被迫张开着，面前不断凑近的镜头中反射着如此不堪的自己，他来不及委屈，身后的男人就托起他的屁股抽出性器，在镜头前他被屈辱的掰开臀肉，屈辱的展现中间被操干的松软又红润的穴口。  
他不知道屁股里被抹了什么，推挤进去的润滑比喂给他的春药更加让人崩溃，现在已经完全融化吸附在柔嫩的内壁上，没了性器的摩擦开始变得更加燥热麻痒，他无措的喘息着，不懂怎么样才能缓解身体的空虚，他又快要被折磨哭了。没有人帮他，男人只是禁锢着他，不知道是瞧着可怜还是什么贴到他耳侧，“用力夹一下。”  
他已经顾不上镜头还怼在下体前，用力收缩着后穴想获取快感，可惜男人骗了他，把大股大股的黏液挤出体外这种趋近于失禁的感受让他羞愧不已，哭闹着躲避从下方抬起拍摄自己面部的可怕摄像机。那时候的他不明白自己只是这场视觉盛宴的工具，天真的想要耍脾气，踢动着小腿想要从男人身上下去，他不高兴男人戏弄了他。  
但他逃不掉的，男人再放纵他也只是一个陌生的侵犯者，男人还要继续他的工作，手指抵在穴口周围摩挲，时而拉扯时而插进，将内壁上的黏液勾出再涂满穴周，湿润的洞口不比内壁敏感，没人知道只是一根手指就足以让他哭叫着高潮，他摆动身体绷紧大腿只想要逃离，却被男人狠狠的禁锢着重新插入。

等男人抵着他的穴心射精时他以为就要结束了，摄像机再次靠近他的穴口，画面里红润的穴肉向外吐着粘稠的浊液，男人夸奖了他，他没有力气去思考和躲藏，任由对方又一次拍摄了自己的脸。  
他已经做好被解决或者被威胁的准备了，自暴自弃的躺在床上，可没人去管他，直到关门声响起他才忽然意识到自己是不是被放过了。耳鸣声并没有消退，他艰难的分辨着是否只剩下自己，就在他以为真的被放过时身边的床褥凹陷了下去。

男人很喜欢他，想看他被玩弄的更加可怜的样子，男人没有再操他，只是用留下的玩具接着弄他。他早就已经到了极限，穴肉肿胀的敏感不已，可不管他怎么哭着求饶都没能让打定主意的男人心软。  
硅胶玩具摸着弹软，强硬的塞进身体时还是撑得他不自觉的蹬腿，柱身又粗又硬没有温度，突出的筋状纹路剐蹭着敏感的穴口，一点点插进直到全部没入，玩具很长，隔着薄薄的肚皮仿佛快要顶穿，他有些难受的捂住小腹，却不自控的缩紧肉道向外挤压着异物。男人射进去的精液被搅得粘黏，随着假阴茎的进出从穴口溢出，堆积在股缝间最后滴落。  
幼嫩的小穴含着男人的阴茎含了一整晚，早就已经被操的软糯顺滑，硅胶阴茎裹满了体液滴滴答答的从小口里推出，他会被用力拍打臀侧要求夹紧，雪白的臀根已经绯红一片，任他怎么努力巨大的硅胶玩具总是会从黏腻的穴道中滑出，再被强硬的用力插进深处，而放手的那一刻就又会被穴肉绞紧推出，男人像是故意要折磨他，手握着硅胶阴茎抵在深处撵动着肿胀的腺体，恐吓他什么时候能含的住了，才算结束。  
但这是不可能的，这不过是男人折磨他的借口。  
玩具从小到大一个又一个的被塞进，抽插、研磨，被用力推进抵上尽头，但无一例外都会被滑腻的肠道挤出，他夹得越用力吐出的速度就越快，到最后筋疲力尽甚至自己用手抵住塞在屁股里的巨大玩具，男人笑他，看着他虚脱的躺在床上，弯曲着腿间露出的穴口正随着呼吸收缩着，他不敢放手，硅胶玩具每一次的进入都清晰的让他崩溃，身体内部最脆弱的地方被不断插入不断撑开，奇怪的触感缓慢到让他恐惧，粘稠的液体相互交融所发出的水声都仿佛在脑海里炸开，他快被弄坏了，混沌的大脑在男人要抽出玩具时甚至做出了拒绝，敏感的穴肉被带动让他呻吟着绞紧双腿，他哭着握紧还插在后穴里的东西不愿放手，不要，不要，细小的祈求声淹没在潮湿燥热的空气之中。

那晚就好像是一场梦，一场他迫切想忘记的梦。  
他把自己关在家里，强迫自己不去想那个男人，每当他以为自己快要忘记时都会在睡梦中惊醒，而潮湿的内裤也一次次提醒着他，不断痉挛的后穴像是还停留在那晚，被玩弄的松软却不知疲倦，总是会不知不觉分泌出黏液就好像是在等着人进入。  
他当然会害怕，可他始终不敢触碰自己，怪异的身体让他暴躁又委屈，最终却只能脱光了衣服泡在温水之中哭泣，一边掉眼泪一边洗干净满屁股的体液，他并不想承认他的身体始终忘不掉那个男人。


End file.
